


My Way

by Free_Spirit140



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fix-It, mentions of allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: My little fix-it-fic where Laith happens but nothing happens to Allura.Did you like my attempt at avoiding mentioning spoilers? This fic does contain Season 8 spoilers, you have been warned.





	My Way

Allura carefully pulled her hands away from Honerva’s head, watching cautiously as the other Altean’s eyes slowly lost their glow, returning to their normal yellow.

“You tried to help him…” Honerva whispered, lost in the memory Allura was projecting to her, voice trembling slightly “He deserved better… better than what I could give.”

“Lotor may have been misguided,” Allura started, slowly stepping closer to Honerva and kneeling down to her level “But he wanted to preserve live. Honour him. Help me change this.”

“The damage has been done.” Honerva whispered, casting her eyes to the floor “I’m sorry, but there is nothing left to save.”

“There is a way we can change this,” Allura stated, holding her hand out “With both of our strength combined the two of us can use what we learned in Oriande to undo what you have done and save every reality.”

“What I learned… in Oriande?” Honerve questioned, looking up to meet Allura’s eyes.

“You were chosen to enter Oriande once, weren’t you? Before all of this?” Allura moved her hand closer to Honerva “You must know what can be done to fix all of this, as I do.”

“I…” Honerva blinked at Allura’s outstretched hand “I do. But princess… the power it would require… it would be fatal.”

“If I must give my life to save millions of others then so be it.” Allura stated, voice filled with determination “Are you willing to lay down your life to correct your wrongs?”

“Wait a minute Allura we didn’t-” Lance protested, stepping forward to intervene just as Shiro placed a hand onto his shoulder to hold him in place.

“I am.” Honerva agreed, taking Allura’s hand “But I am not willing to lay down yours as well.”

Purple light surrounded the hand that was holding Allura’s, causing the younger Altean to scream out in pain as blue light covered her body from head to toe.

“What are you doing?! Get off her!” Lance screamed, Shiro quickly getting a better grip on him as Hunk grabbed Keith’s wrist.

The blue light surrounding Allura started to dim at her head and toes as it traveled slowly towards the entwined hands, The screaming stopping abruptly as soon as the only remaining light was surrounding Honerva. Allura fell forward, landing on Honerva who carefully maneuvered the younger girl so she was able to stand, holding Alura bridal style in her arms which were now shining with a blue glow.

“She is unharmed,” Honerva assured the paladins, stepping forward and holding the princess out to them “I merely took as much quintessence from her as I could without killing her.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, glancing at Pidge who quickly rushed forward and took Lance’s hand as Shiro let go of his shoulder. Shiro moved with caution as he approached the Altean, carefully moving forward to take Allura before quickly remembering that he no longer had the middle part of his arm. Shiro sighed, turning to look at Keith over his shoulder. Hunk quickly released Keith who stepped forward and took Allura from Honerva, shifting her in his arms so he would be able to keep a secure grip on her.

“Why did you do that?” Shiro asked once Keith had retreated back to a safer distance.

“My power alone would not be enough to bring back the broken realities, but this way I should be able to do so without her needing to giver her own life to fix my mistakes.” Honerva took a step back, turning to face the golden light that had started to glow behind her “I am truly sorry for what I have done. Thank you, Voltron-” She glanced over her shoulder at them “for helping me find the light again.” and with that she walked away, not looking back as she vanished into the golden glow of eternity.


End file.
